Telling All of The Angels
by Siren's Bell
Summary: Malon tries to hold the ranch together after the death of her father. But now that Talon's gone, what kind of problems will Ingo give her? A revised chapter 4 is now up. This is a Malon Link fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's note: Taking the advice of my gracious reviewers (bows to all who reviewed) I took the liberty of scrapping the first chapter and rewriting it. Hopefully it's better now.

It was late, the bright moon shone defiantly through the parted window coverings. She crept quietly down the stairs, a small bouquet of flowers was clutched in her petit fist and a small lantern was in the other. Occasionally she would stop and listen for the sounds of someone stirring in the house. When none was heard, she continued on to the front door where her red cloak hung so proudly on the hook. She slipped in to it and opened the door as quietly as she could.

She held her breath as the door creaked loudly, half expecting her father to come thundering down the steps, demanding to know where she was going. But there was only silence. She slipped out of the door and smiled as a gentle breeze caressed her colorless cheeks. Still clutching her flowers, she made her way over to a lone tree that stood next to the storage shed. Underneath the tree was a gray headstone. Carved into the stone was: "Lela. Beloved mother and wife. 1025-1057."

It had been nearly fifteen years since her mother died. Malon could barely remember her face but she was a constant visitor to her grave. Talking with her and informing her of the latest news. She got to her knees and began pulling away stray grass and weeds. Then she picked up the old dried out bundle of flowers and replaced them with the fresh ones.

The girl sighed and settled back. "Hello Momma… I'm really sorry," She whispered, "I meant to visit earlier today but dad…he fell asleep feeding the cuccos again. I had to finish for him," She scooted closer to the grave, "Guess what: I'm going to be 17 tomorrow. I'm really excited to find out what Dad got me. Oh and Link visited today. Said he was on his way to Termina. We laughed and reminisced. But after dinner, he left again. He's always leaving," She said, laughing bitterly, "But I guess it was pretty foolish of me to think he was going to stay."

There was silence for a long time. Malon was staring off into the distance, thinking of her friend. The autumn wind swirled around her, brushing her copper hair against her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Anyway, dad's leaving too in a few days. Says there's a big order from Ruto Town. Needless to say, I'm not going. He said he wants to make sure I get all the way better, since I've been sick the past three days," She hugged her knees close to her as the gentle breeze slowly intensified but not enough to alarm the girl, "He's leaving me here with Ingo," She continued, "I'm not sure I like that though. I like Ingo I really do, but lately…he's been acting really weird, like he's angry with me or something. I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination…" Her voice trailed off as a single tear slipped down her cheek. It splashed on her wrist where a dark blue and purple hand print had embedded itself into her skin, "He grabbed my wrist though…and yelled at me. That was the first time he had ever…"

Meanwhile, in the dark, silent house, Ingo's eyes opened as he felt the cold air seep through his window. He stood to close it but stopped when he noticed the faint orange glow from the corral. He squinted his eyes and could make out the outline of the girl. It certainly wasn't Talon, the frame was entirely too small. He pushed the window up and leaned on the sill. He watched the girl move from the grave back toward the house. Everything about her made him angry. It wasn't a normal anger, a feeling that usually passed. This was like an eternal fire that burned deep within him. Everything about her was irritating, the way she walked or talked. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or the way her hair bounced when she walked.

He had lashed out at the girl when he felt she was tardy with his dinner earlier that evening. It was a simple action. He had grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly. Nothing too traumatic and yet she acted as if he had committed murder. He scowled at her when she took notice of him watching her from the window. She lowered her head and quickened her pace to the front door. She slipped back into the house and up to her room.

Latching the door, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. For the next couple of hours, she lay staring out the window at the moon and stars until finally sleep crept in and took over. The next morning, she woke to the door knob jiggling, "Geez Malon! Do you always have to lock this blasted door?" said a muffled voice from the other side.

"Sorry dad," She said jumping quickly from bed and opening the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready," He replied, disappearing downstairs.

She gathered her work clothes and ran into the bathroom. A large basin full of warm water was waiting for her. She scrubbed herself down and dressed quickly. Then she took off down the stairs, tying her apron as she ran. Her father and Ingo were sitting at the table eating silently. She took her seat across from her father and began munching quietly on her simple breakfast of bacon and eggs. "You need to take some eggs and milk down to the market today," Talon said looking at her.

Malon bit her lip, debating whether or not to mention her birthday, "Do you remember what today is?" she asked peering up at her father.

Talon chewed for a few minutes then answered, "No."

"Dad!" Malon whined.

He chuckled and set his fork down, "I'm just kidding," He said placing a small chest down in front of her.

She opened it and examined the contents. Inside were ribbons all different shades of blue and pink.

"They're real silk. Took nearly a week's worth of wages to buy them all. But I knew how much you were admiring them," Talon said as he saw his daughter's face light up with delight.

"Thank you dad!" she said excitedly, closing the lid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's something else in there," He said motioning for her to open the box again.

She obeyed and reached in. She felt around the bottom of the chest and pulled out a gold chain with a blue stone. "Dad…"

He got up and helped her place the necklace around her neck, "This was your mother's. She wanted you to have it but you be extra careful with it. That stone is real Zora Sapphire," He explained as he fastened the clasp and sat down, "It looks really good on you. What do you think, Ingo?"

Malon's wide smile faded as her eyes traveled to Ingo. He was glaring at her, increasing the tension between the two. "It's nice," He said coldly, gathering his dishes and walking into the kitchen.

Talon glanced after him and shook his head, "Always moody about one thing or another," Talon muttered. He stood from his seat and smiled at his daughter, "I gotta finish milking the cows," He said, leaving the house whistling.

Malon wrapped her fingers around the gem on her necklace and smiled. It was nice to know her mother had worn this around her neck. Malon stood and began gathering what was left of the dishes. She picked up an armful of plates and turned around. She collided with a hard chest. She shook her head to recover and found Ingo standing directly in front of her. "Y-yes…" she stammered.

His hairy hand traveled up to her neck and he wrapped his fingers around the charm. She could feel him tug on it lightly. "…Don't think for a minute I'm going to let you keep this," he whispered gruffly.

"This was my mother's! And my dad gave it to me. You have no right to take it away!" She said, trying hard to mask her growing nervousness.

He smirked at her naïveté, "And my dear who do you think gave it to your mother? Certainly wasn't that lazy ass, Talon."

Malon's lip trembled, "You gave this to her?"

"Of course I did. And I won't sit by and let _you _wear it," His grip on the necklace tightened and it felt as if he was about to yank it from her neck, but just like that, he stopped. He let it fall back down to her neck and he left. Malon stood breathing deeply. He had given her mother this necklace? How? Why? She didn't understand and something deep down inside her wasn't sure she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nearly three days had passed since her encounter with Ingo. Malon tried hard not to think about his words, yet what he said had disturbed her enough to where she took her mother's necklace off. She tried forcing her mind to other matters, as she drew the last of the water from the well for her father's water flask. She fastened the cap on the flask and walked over to her father's horse, Kaiser. She placed the flask in the saddle bag as her father emerged from the house, "Do I have everything, Malon," he asked, sleepily.

"I think so. Food and everything is in the saddle bag," Malon answered, "Did you get the money?"

"Yeah, I got it," He said patting his pocket, "I'll only be gone for a week. You take care," He said mounting Kaiser and stroking his daughter's cheek.

"Dad…be careful. Don't go to sleep while you're riding," She said, "Promise?"

Talon kissed his finger and touched it to the tip of Malon's nose, "I promise."

"Love you," She said as the horse began trotting away.

"Love you too, princess."

Malon stood at Lon Lon Ranch's iron gate and watched her father until he had vanished completely. A week alone with Ingo, definitely not something Malon was looking forward to. Sighing, she returned to her chores. Winter was rapidly approaching, she could feel it in the way the chilled wind nipped at her neck, ears, and face, slowing her work to a leisurely pace. She continued spreading the feed as the cuccos twittered about her feet collecting the small seeds. A soft crunch of the grass caused her to look up.

A surprised gasp escaped her throat for she was expecting Ingo but instead she only saw blue. His cerulean eyes complemented his tanned skin and blonde hair that whipped about his face with the wind. His mouth was curled up into a playful half smile. A blue tunic and white leggings cloaked his body, covering his well defined abs and calves. He dropped the leather pack slung over his shoulder and opened his arms. Malon laughed in sheer delight, dropping her apron and scattering the cuccos feed all over the ground. She ran with all her might into the man's waiting arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "I thought you weren't coming back for a long time," Malon said as he set her back on the ground.

"I couldn't stay away for long. I missed you," The man replied.

Malon smiled slightly, as she felt the color rise in her cheeks, "You have to stay for dinner, Link," She said.

Link reached over and wrapped his hand around her slender fingers, "What are we having," he asked as they walked slowly toward the house together.

"Well, dad went fishing early this morning before he left, so I was thinking roasted fish and some vegetables from the garden."

Link sighed, "I wish I could stay, Red. But I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"As soon as I got back to Hyrule from Termina, I got a message from Zelda. She needs me for something," He explained.

Malon's shoulders slumped, "Well I suppose its okay. But you owe me dinner."

"Yes ma'am. I'll come back as soon as I can and we'll go to that new restaurant in the market. How's that sound?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know. You may have to do some begging," She replied playfully.

Link held his head high and spoke in a snooty voice, "I, madam, do not beg," then he quickly lowered his head and smiled at her, "But for you, I would do anything. Even strip naked and oink like a pig."

Malon stifled a giggle with her hand, "You don't have to go that far. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll go with you."

He smiled and nodded, "Very well madam," he said, gently brushing his lips against the back of her hand, "Until then, I bid thee adieu."

Malon pulled her hand away, "You are such a nerd," She said swatting at him.

He jumped back and bowed to her. Then in his bad impression of a royal family member he spoke, "Oh my fair lady, before I take my leave, I wish to ride thine noblest of steeds. Havest thou…not…noble…steeds," he said, fumbling for words.

"Stop talking like that, Sir Clueless-a lot."

"What a horrible nickname. And you call me the nerd," He said with a laugh.

She punched his arm teasingly, "Are you going to talk right, or do I need to break out the tea and crumpets?"

"Actually crumpets sound good. I'm kind of hungry," Link rubbed his stomach to prove his point.

Malon shook her head, "Epona's waiting for you just as you left her. I don't know why you didn't take her with you to Termina," She said, leading the way to the corral.

"I don't think she likes me very much. Is it the hat," he asked pointing to his head.

Malon laughed quietly, "She adores you. There she is," nodding her head toward the horse.

Epona was the only horse galloping across the grass, her reddish brown fur gleaming under the autumn sun. The rest were standing around grazing casually. Link smiled as he watched the free spirit sprint across the corral, her beautiful white mane flailing wildly behind her. "Go on, call her, Link," Malon said urging him on.

Link stepped forward hesitantly, "I'm not sure I can. I haven't done this in a while, ya know." He then began slapping his hands against his knees and whistling as if Epona were a dog. The horse simply ignored him, "See told you," He said, looking back at Malon.

"Ha, ha very funny. You know that's not how you call her," She walked over to him, "Let me do it." Inhaling deeply, she began to sing her mother's song.

Discreetly, Link pulled out his ocarina and began playing the song as well. Their music swirled through the air, reaching Epona's ears. She immediately perked up and she looked over at the pair. She trotted over to them and nuzzled Malon gently. She rested her hands on Epona's nose. Link lowered his ocarina, leaving only Malon's voice softly singing the gentle melody. It had been such a long time since Link had heard her sing. He loved the sound, the varying pitch. Each note seemed sweeter than the last. It was amazing, enchanting. He could've stood and listen to her forever. "It's getting late you know," Said Malon, stopping suddenly.

"Are you trying to get rid of me," he asked.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." She replied, "Come on. I'll get Epona saddled and ready for you."

Link waited patiently for Malon at the gates and she returned a few minutes later, "I put some apples and carrots in the saddle bag for you," She said, gently patting Epona's neck.

"Thanks a lot, Red." He said walking over to her.

They stared at each other for a long while, each wanting the other to make the first move. Link took a deep breath and put his hands around her shoulders, "I'll be back. I promise." He said, kissing her cheek gently.

Malon smiled and nodded, as he mounted Epona, "I'll be back," he repeated. Then with a click of his tongue, Epona darted out into Hyrule Field and out of Malon's viewing range. He was gone once again. "He'll be back. He always comes back," Malon's mind said, trying to convince her heart.

"Still waiting for that boy I see…" said a gruff voice.

Malon glanced beside her and jumped when she saw Ingo. "You're gonna die waiting for him," He sneered to her, "He's gonna marry his princess."

"He wouldn't do that," Malon said defensively.

"And why not? You honestly think he wants _you_," Ingo said, chuckling a bit.

"He loves _me_," she bit back.

Ingo turned to her, his cold eyes glaring at her, "Stupid girl, no one loves you," he said before disappearing back into the ranch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malon checked the mirror again; making sure nothing was out of place. A black cotton dress graced her slender figure and her hair was in a single braid down her back. Her cheeks had a rosy glow about them and her eyes gleamed with happiness. Ingo's words stung, but her mind refused to believe them. Link _did_ love her. Even if he hadn't admitted it yet, she was sure of it. At least she hoped she was.

Her fingers toyed with the necklace dangling from her neck. She really wanted to wear it, but decided against it, knowing Ingo would've been furious. After securing her belongings, she descended the steps and found her waiting guest sitting in the living room, staring awkwardly at the ground. He drummed his fingers against his knees. Ingo sat in the arm chair scowling at the young man. Malon cleared her throat and smiled as Link perked up. "You look amazing," he said walking over to her. He was dressed in his best tunic, a bright red one with the matching hat.

"You're wearing your fancy pants," She whispered in a teasing tone.

"Awww how can you tell," he asked.

"No holes," She replied.

They laughed together and Malon glanced over at Ingo. His eyes were traveling up and down her body, following her every curve. Malon shifted uncomfortably, "Ready," she asked.

"After you," Link said opening the front door.

Malon stepped out into the evening air and was met by a cool draft. A horse drawn coach stood waiting just outside the front door. Malon stepped forward and immediately recognized the finely bred horses. "Beautiful…" she whispered, staring at their sleek white fur.

"Yeah," Link came up beside her and scratched his head, "It's on loan from the royals. Zelda wants it back before it turns back into a pumpkin though."

She grabbed his hand, "We better hurry then."

He helped her into the carriage and the ride to Hyrule Castle Town was full of laughter and reminiscing. And quite to Malon's dismay, the subject turned to Ingo, "What's his deal anyway," Link asked.

Malon's gaze became fixed on the embroidery of the curtains covering the carriage windows. She had no idea what his "deal" was. She rubbed her hand over her arm lightly, stopping where she knew the bruise that she had received earlier that day to be. He had grabbed her arm when he learned that she was going out for dinner.

"And what am I to eat," he demanded, snaking his hand around her slender arm.

Malon snatched away from him, "You are a grown man. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Ingo growled in frustration, leaving her alone.

Malon shook her head to rid her mind of any thoughts of Ingo. They had arrived at their destination, The Angel's Haven. This was no time to dwell on Ingo. Link exited the carriage first then turned to help his companion. They stepped into the dimly lit dining area and were seated at a table for two in a corner of the room. "Order whatever you want. It's on me," Link said unfolding his menu.

Malon opened her menu and began searching the food items, carefully reading the description of each. The majority of the food she had never even heard of. She looked over at Link and saw that he was nodding his head as he read. He caught her staring at him and he smiled, "So my dear, what will you have?"

Malon looked back at her menu, "Honestly…I've never heard of most of these things."

Link sighed and she looked up, alarmed. Had she said something wrong?

"Finally someone else who doesn't know what the heck water crescent is," Link said, his smile broadening, "I have to eat that junk at the castle all the time. And let me tell you: I am a big, burly man. I want a steak."

Malon hid her smile behind her hand, as the waiter approached the table, "What can I get for you this evening?"  
"What do you say, Red? Steak?"

She nodded in agreement. "So that's a steak for both of you," The waiter asked.

"Yes sir," Link said, "But listen here, pal, we don't want one of them things you can eat with a toothpick. We want real steaks. I mean like the whole freaking cow."

This earned another laugh from Malon. The waiter nodded then disappeared into the kitchen. Link took a sip of his water then turned his attention to Malon, "You said Talon's in Ruto Town, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he should be back tomorrow morning actually."

Link's eyes shifted nervously. There was something bothering him. She could tell. "What is it," she asked, trying to catch his gaze.

He looked down at his napkin and talked in a rare yet serious tone, "I heard rumors about you and the potion shop owner…" he began.

Malon looked puzzled. The potion shop owner? When she didn't respond, Link raised his head, "Do you even know what I am talking about?"

She shook her head, "No…"

"You know the guy…that owns the shop next to the Items Shop."

That's when it dawned on her, "Oh, oh, oh…yeah I remember him. I turned him down," she explained quickly.

Link's eyes lit up, "Really?"

She nodded vigorously. "Good." He said simply.

The waiter returned a short time after and set their plates down in front of them. The two began eating and within an hour's time, more than half of their steaks were gone. Malon sat back in her chair with her hand over her stomach, "I can't eat another bite," she groaned.

"Me neither." Link sat back as well, "But man that sure was good, huh, Red?"

Malon smiled in agreement.

The waiter returned and handed Link the bill. His eyes grew large as he stared at the price, "Man I can barely afford the air in this place."

"I can help pay you know. I have mon…"

Link put up his hand, "Don't worry about it. I got it," he said.

"All right," Malon said, sitting back hesitantly.

He pulled out his wallet and counted out the exact amount. The waiter accepted the money and thanked the couple.

Link stood and pulled out Malon's chair, "Let's get out of here before they start charging to breathe," he said taking her hand and leading her outside.

The carriage was waiting patiently for them upon their return. A few passersby stopped them before they could get in it, however. "Out on a date, eh?" one said, playfully nudging Link.

"She's just a friend," Link replied. Malon bristled a bit at his statement.

The other man leaned over and glanced at Malon, "That don't look like her majesty. I thought you were engaged to the princess."

Link looked over at Malon, taking note of her reaction. She was obviously getting upset. "I really need to get her home," he said, taking Malon's arm and helping her into the carriage.

He got in after her and sat beside her. Their return trip was not as interesting. Malon was silent the whole way, ignoring Link's attempts at small talk. Once they reached her front door, she got out without his help. "Malon…will you talk to me?" he said, reaching for her hand only for her to snatch it away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Zelda," she shrieked.

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"Well honestly Link those two men wouldn't just make that up."

"They are just rumors…" he began but was cut off.

"Save it," she said putting her hand up, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come around here anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't want people's tongues to wag about the princess's fiancé," She said before opening the door.

"Malon, wait…I'm not engaged to Zelda. Because I…" the door slammed in his face before he could finish, "…love you." Link shook his head. There had to be way to fix this. "But I had better let her calm down first," his mind concluded. He would come back in a day or two and explain the situation.  
Malon leaned against the door, as tears began slipping down her cheeks. Ingo's words burned her ears. He was right…Link didn't love her and she had been a foolish girl to believe otherwise. She rushed through the living room toward the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks when she spied Ingo sitting on the steps, waiting for her. He spoke with a taunting voice, "Heard the little spat with your elf. Told you he didn't love you, whelp. No one does. The only reason your father tolerates you is cause you're his spawn." His mouth twisted into a cruel grin as Malon pushed past him and ran into her room. He had a surprise waiting for her in there as well.

Malon stared in sheer disbelief at the mess before her. Her clothes had been strewn all over the floor; the sheets and quilt had been ripped from her bed. All of her personal trinkets were scattered on the floor, most of them smashed. The ribbons her father had bought her had been cut to shreds. Her precious jewelry box lay turned over, her jewelry spread out everywhere. As she searched through the items, her fears were confirmed. Ingo had taken the necklace. Her breathing became heavy and uneven when she noticed the only picture she had of her mother and father together. It was laying there on her pillow with a pocket knife stabbed through it. She picked it up, and pulled the knife out. He had stabbed it through Talon's face, leaving her mother's completely intact. She stood staring at the hole, wishing it would swallow her. She jumped when the door opened, "You have a visitor," Ingo said in a normal tone, as if nothing was wrong.

Malon took a deep breath and walked out of the room, shooting Ingo a bold glance. Down in the dining room, she found her visitor to be a Hylian soldier, wearing the standard coat of mail and shield. "Yes? May I help you," she said, trying to calm her shaking voice.

"Are you Miss Malon," the soldier asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…but there's been an accident."

"Accident? What kind of accident?"

"Your father…he was thrown from his horse this afternoon."

"But he's okay, right," she asked, her concern growing.

"I'm sorry Miss. He didn't make it," The guard whispered.

Malon placed her hand on her stomach, a strong feeling of nausea sweeping through her. The guard shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss," He repeated.

Malon straightened, "LIES!"

Her voice echoed against the high ceiling, startling the unsuspecting guard.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am," he said totally taken aback.

"All lies! My father knows how to ride horses! He wouldn't get himself thrown off of one," She restated frantically as tears began slipping down her cheeks.

The guard nodded slowly, "I know this must be hard for you…but…"

He fell backwards against a nearby wall, bewildered, as the girl threw herself into his arms, sobbing helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few drops of rain fell from the grey clouds hanging ominously above Lon Lon Ranch. The small group of mourners had gathered around Talon's grave under the lone oak tree. Malon sat a few feet away, on a worn crate pushed against the house. She was wearing an ash colored dress and black ankle boots. Her hair dangled freely around her shoulders. The guests began to disperse after leaving their condolences with the girl. She rubbed her temples to help relieve the sharp pounding in her head. The growing silence was helping and she was thankful. Her listless and puffy blue eyes remained pasted to the swaying grass blades, carefully counting each one to keep her mind off her grief. She simply had no more tears left to shed. She clenched her hands together in her lap and continued counting, "…Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five."

"Malon," said a soft, lilting voice.

She looked up from the ground to see Princess Zelda standing in front of her with a look of pity. Zelda was wearing an elegant black dress with the Triforce symbols emblazoned on the sleeves. A black ribbon held her blonde hair back in a loose ponytail, allowing a few strands to hug the curves of her cheeks. Her attendant stood behind her, holding an umbrella over her head to shield her from the few raindrops that fell in irregular intervals. "Thank you for coming, your highness," Malon said, rubbing her arm with a limp hand.

"I was terribly upset when I heard the news. Talon was such a wonderful man. He always made me laugh when I was a child. I will miss him; his warm smile and he had such a cheerful personality," Zelda said, brushing away an almost invisible tear.

Malon lowered her head. Zelda spoke as if her father was the one gone.

"But I am not worried. The ranch is in capable hands. Everything will be…"

"Please your majesty," Malon said, holding up her hand, "Do not tell me everything will be all right. My father is gone! And he isn't coming back! Nothing will be okay ever again."

"My apologies," Zelda replied.

Malon shook her head and she returned to counting the grass. "Do you mind if I talk to Malon alone?" a new voice said, immediately capturing her attention.

Link stood before her dressed in a black tunic. "He looks funny without a matching hat," Malon thought unwillingly.

Zelda nodded, "Very well. I'll wait for you by the carriage," She said, lifting her skirt and making her way toward their waiting horses with her attendant in tow.

"What are you doing here?" Malon asked, her gaze traveling up Link's torso and stopping at his concerned blue eyes.

"I cared about Talon too, Malon. And I was worried about you," he said, kneeling down in front of her and resting his hand on hers, only for her to snatch her hand back.

"I don't need your pity!" she snapped, surprised at how angry she sounded.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to make sure you are all right," he replied.

"I'm fine," she stated, matter-of-factly.

Link sighed in agitation, "Okay. Epona's in the stable. When you grow up, I'll come back to talk to you," he said, turning on his heels and marching toward the carriage. The footman opened the door and Link stepped into the carriage. In a matter of minutes, it was gone and so was he. Malon silently cursed herself. This was not what she had planned to say to him. She was actually planning to apologize and make things right with him. However, her damned pride got in the way once again. Why was everyone she cared for leaving her? She slid off the crate and walked over to her parents' graves. The flowers on her mother's grave were beginning to dry out while her father's flowers were warm and vibrant. "I'll bring you some fresh flowers tonight, momma," she whispered.

Unwilling tears inched down her face and splashed on her trembling hands. "I'm an orphan now…Everyone is always leaving me…maybe I am fated to be alone," Malon said, bitterly. She did have Epona and while she was a great comfort, she was still only a horse. Not even she could take the place of friendly human companionship. Ingo's cruel and indifferent nature made him unapproachable and rather unpleasant to be around. And Link, well, he made it quite obvious he wasn't interested in being around her anymore.

Without Link, Talon was the only real companion she had ever had. Now he was gone and loneliness began to sink in. The light rain began to intensify, stinging her skin as the raindrops struck her. "I'll be back, promise," she said, covering her head with her arms and running into the house. Ingo was sitting in the chair in the living room with his leg swung over the arm. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stand out there and twiddle your thumbs all day, whelp," he sneered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to him.

"It's after seven, you idle fool! Where the hell is my dinner?" he snarled, standing and moving toward her.

"Please Mr. Ingo. I am in no mood to cook tonight. I'm sure there are some leftovers…"

"Did I say I wanted leftovers?" he roared, "What have I told you about being late with my food? Are you too dense to understand or do I need to _break _that wrist?" He grabbed her wrist and twisted it roughly.

Malon cried out in pain, "Let go of me!" she exclaimed, struggling to pull herself free.

He chuckled and turned her arm to where her palm was facing up. He pulled the sleeve of her dress up and exposed her soft, pale skin. The older mark had long since faded away and a new bruise permeated in its place. He brought her arm up to his mouth and he placed a gently kiss on the bruised flesh, his kisses traveling from her wrist to her elbow. Malon's breath caught in her throat as an uncomfortable feeling washed over her. He still had a firm grip on her, so pulling free would be very difficult. She wished with all her might that the floor would swallow her. He lowered her arm and placed a hand on her cheek, "She always had such soft skin," he whispered into her ear, "And so do you."

She whimpered softly as his lips brushed against her neck, "My dinner…never be late again," he whispered, viciously. His lips pressed against her neck, "Or my dear, I'll have to punish you," and another kiss was planted on her neck.

He finally released her and wished her a good night. Then he disappeared up to his room. Malon began wiping her skin with her hand, trying to rid herself of his kisses; she could still feel his rough lips rubbing against her skin. Eventually, her hand covered her mouth and she let out a muffled, frightened gasp. She was alone…with Ingo and honestly, that terrified her to her very core.

Author's note: Okay, I like this one a lot better. A revised chapter five is in the works now. Also, I am looking for a beta reader. I asked someone from Liz's a while back but I haven't gotten a reply yet, so if you are interest send me a PM or email. Please and Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bright sun was slowly beginning to peek of the horizon, rousing all from their slumber, however Malon was already up. She stood in front of her small vanity mirror, examining the dark swathe of blue on her cheek. Ingo had never once hit her, even though he had grabbed her arm and wrist several times before. How was she to explain this to Link? He surely would notice and question her. "I just have to make sure he doesn't see it," She whispered, brushing her hair over her cheek and covering the bruise. She descended the steps and found Ingo waiting patiently in the kitchen for his breakfast. She quickly prepared a simple meal of toast and bacon. "I haven't had the chance to make anymore preserves," she said, her head bent low, "I'll get to the grapevine today and have some made by tonight."

"We've been getting messages from Kakariko. You haven't been making deliveries," he said as he bit into a slice of bacon.

Malon had completely forgotten about the delivery route. While delivering their produce was her responsibility, her father usually had it done for her. "I better be on my way then." She finished quickly and ran outside.

Even though he tried speaking as normal as possible, there was still an uncomfortable tension between them. Malon was closing the gate to the cuccos coop when Link arrived. He was wearing an older tunic. The green had faded and there were several small holes scattered across it. "You came!" Malon said excitedly.

"I said I would after all. Now what will you have me do?"

"Do you know your way around Kakariko Village," she asked.

He replied with a simple nod. "Good, you're my delivery boy. I'll hitch the wagon to Epona and you take the produce to all the houses on this list," she reached into her apron pocket and handed him a small parchment full of names.

"This will take me all day…" Link said looking up at her, "I was hoping I could help out here on the ranch."

"I know, Link, and normally I would've done it but I've got a million other things to do now that dad's gone."

Link nodded understandingly, "Delivery Man, Link is at your service. I will have this done before you can say Ganon's your uncle."

Malon grinned and in turn irritated her bruise. She flinched with pain but resisted the urge to rub her face, knowing Link would grow suspicious. After Epona was hitched to the wagon, Malon helped Link load the milk, eggs, and vegetables. "That should do. Epona and I will be back in two shakes," Link said climbing aboard the wagon and taking a seat. He clicked his tongue and the two set off. Malon turned and spotted Ingo glaring at Link's back from the barn door. His eyes traveled over to Malon and his scowl deepened. Malon's fear of him had grown since the night before. She had known for a quite awhile, Ingo had a strong dislike for her father but she never understood why. Now that apparent hatred had shifted to her and he wasn't afraid to unleash it. "It would be best to simply avoid him," she reasoned. After all, he wouldn't strike her again, if she didn't provoke him, right? The rest of the day, she managed to remain out of his sight, but the late afternoon, proved to be a different story.

Malon was out in the barn, sweeping out the stalls, humming to herself softly. The creaking door caught her attention as Ingo entered with a large bale of hay hoisted over his shoulder. She began sweeping slower as he passed by. Feeling his eyes on her, her grip on the broom tightened and she lowered her head to avoid his cold stare. She listened closely to him as he worked, hoping he would leave soon. A few minutes had passed and he still hadn't left. As quietly as she could, Malon propped the broom against the wall and began walking toward the door. Suddenly, though, she felt a hand wrap around her arm and push her into the nearby wall. Ingo leaned his weight against her, trapping her between the wall and his body. His hands traveled up to her cheeks and he held her face in his hands, "Too good to look me in the eye are you?" he hissed.

She pushed him at him causing him to hold on to her tighter. His hands moved down to her waist, pressing his body closer to hers, his lips traveling down to her neck. Malon's mind was swimming with emotions, confusion and fear were among the most profound. She pushed him away with all her strength, "No!" She said firmly.

Ingo stumbled back surprised. "Get away from me," Malon yelled frantically, pressing herself against the wall.

Ingo chuckled, "You're gonna say no to me? Funny, I don't remember asking for your permission!"

He grabbed hold of her once more and pinned her to the wall with his weight. He ripped open the front of her dress, exposing the pale skin underneath. She could hear some of the buttons of her dress click against the wall as they fell away. His hands began searching her skin, groping her and leaving bruises.

A muffled voice interrupted him, "Malon! Malon!"

She recognized the voice to be Link's. Ingo rose up and pressed his index finger against her mouth, "Not a word," he whispered. Then he disappeared from sight. She was breathing heavily to calm her frayed nerves. The barn door opened and Link stepped into the room. Malon quickly pulled the front of her dress closed and smiled innocently at her friend. "I got all the produce out…hey what's wrong? What happened," he asked, noticing the torn fabric.

"Oh nothing. My dress just got caught on a snag. Ripped some of the buttons," she lied, pulling her dress tighter. She cringed, hoping he would buy the insane fib. Link looked at her suspiciously, "You sure that's what happened?"

She nodded vigorously, "Positive. I better go change."

She held her breathe as she walked by stiffly. As soon as she was out of his sight, she made a beeline for her bedroom. She threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her. After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, she slid the lock into position and began changing her dress. She was smoothing out the wrinkles when she heard the doorknob rattle. She sighed with relief when she heard Link's voice, "Hey open up, Red. It's me."

She unlocked the door and opened it, "Come on in."

"What'd you lock the door for?" he asked, stepping in.

"It's a habit, sorry," she answered, smiling back at him.

"Oh…well anyway, I just stopped by to tell you that while I was out delivering the goods, I got a message from Zora's Domain. And I gotta head over there. So I can't stay for dinner," He explained.

"Oh," she said, obviously disappointed, "Well that's okay. I mean there's always tomorrow…right?"  
Link bit his lip nervously, "Umm…I can't come tomorrow. I'm climbing Death Mountain tomorrow."

"Of course…you're a hero," she said.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Saving people…it's what you do…"

"Oh thank you for understanding, Red. You are the best." He picked her up and spun her around, "I'll be back next week, same time. I swear." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then ran down the steps.

Malon sighed and leaned against the doorframe. After what happened in the barn, she didn't want to face Ingo. But it seemed she didn't have a choice. Glancing back at the clock hanging on her wall, she began walking downstairs. It was nearing 7:00 and Ingo wouldn't tolerate another late dinner.

Author's Note: Is it just me or is this one bad too? Man, I'm in a rut. Ideas are welcomed. Please help this writer before she goes mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Nearly a month had passed after Talon's funeral, and Malon found that since that night more of Ingo's bruises came to decorate her body. The largest was on her back from where he had attacked her with the broom. But despite all of that, his words hurt the most. His comments revolved around her fading relationship with Link. She had not heard from him since the funeral and she figured he was not coming back. And Ingo made sure she never forgot it. "He's probably already married the princess. What would he want with _you_? Perfectly useless, that's what you are," he had said to her.

And it was no surprise that her lonely feeling continued to grow.

The sky was still a bright orange, hinting toward the coming sunrise. The house was silent except the sounds of food being prepared in the kitchen. Ingo was still sound asleep and Malon was up, fixing breakfast. She would prepare her food first, then his so it would still be hot when he finally came downstairs to eat. She ate her food quickly as she arranged Ingo's plate next. Carefully wrapping it with tin foil, she placed it at his seat at the table then disappeared outside to begin working. Since her father's death, his responsibilities became a burden on her. She no longer had a life. She simply existed. Ingo hardly did any work anymore. She had caught him several times lazing about and when she confronted him, he simply laughed in her face.

Malon was down on her hands and knees, weeding the vegetable garden when she heard the stable door open and close. It couldn't be Ingo, he was still fast asleep. She stood and saw Link gently stroking Epona's fur. "What are you doing?" she demanded, marching over to him with a fist full of weeds.

"I'm taking my horse out for a ride. She is still my horse you know," he said, turning to her.

Malon scowled, "Fine."

"…And I came to see you. I wanted to make sure you are all right."

"I'm fine. I thought I told you this at the funeral," she replied curtly.

"You did. I was just checking in. Well see you later," he grabbed Epona's reins and the two began walking toward the exit.

Malon held her breath, debating whether or not to call out to him. She wanted to apologize and now seemed like a good time. "…Link!"

He turned, "Hmmm?"

"….Do you want to stay for lunch?"

That wasn't an apology, but it was a start.

"You're not going to yell at me?" he asked, with a playful smile.

"Only if you want me to," Malon replied.

He walked back toward her, "All right. How about we dine at a lovely little spot I know of."

"And where would that be?"

"Lake Hylia. Who knows maybe we can go swimming afterwards."

"It's almost wintertime and you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, the cold water will put hair on your chest," he answered, searching for a smile.

Malon lowered her head; she didn't want him to see her grin. After all, she was still upset with him. But it was too late; he had seen her lips curl up into a smile, "Ah she does still smile. Boy have I missed your smile."

"Wait here. I'll get a picnic basket ready."

"I'll help. Don't want you doing everything by yourself."

He followed her into the house and the two began preparing a simple lunch. Malon was packing the basket, while Link searched for a blanket for the two to sit on. "Ready?" she asked, approaching him.

"Let's go," he said.

The couple began a leisure walk to Lake Hylia, where they settled on a patch of grass close to the water. They had been eating in silence for awhile before Malon finally broke the silence, "Link…"

"Hmm?" he said, turning to her.

"I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such an ass at the funeral. I was just upset…"

"I know," He said, nodding understandingly.

"I just wished you had told me…about you and Zelda."

Link lowered his food and looked the red head over, "There's nothing to tell. I'm not interested in Zelda. We're friends. Nothing more."

Malon lowered her head, "I should've known that…but…"

"You're my best friend. If I was going to marry anyone, I'm going to make sure they have your approval."

"Am I really that important?"

"Yes you are," He said, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Another short silence came between them before she spoke again, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He said, playfully.

"Seriously, Link!"

"All right. Shoot."

"Did you and Zelda…ever talk about getting married…I mean to each other?"

Link pulled his knees up to his chest and looked out at the water, "If I tell you, you can't hit me if it's not want you want to hear. All right?"

She nodded, "All right."

"…Yes we did. A few months before I left for Tetra, Zelda and I broke off our one year engagement. I knew that it wasn't going work out when I proposed, but her father felt it would help unite the country further if Zelda and I got married. And I wanted to help but not if it meant I was going to be miserable. I have a right to be happy too, right?"

"Of course," she replied, shifting her weight, awkwardly.

"That's right. So after a year of planning a wedding, everything fell through when Zelda and I had a big fight the night before we were finally to go public with our engagement, ya know confirm the rumors. We mutually decided the relationship wasn't worth it. And broke it off right there on the spot," He concluded his story with a nod of his head, "besides, there was someone else on my mind…" he added.

Malon looked over at him, a curious look in her eyes, "Who?"

His deep blue eyes looked at her, shining with unseen adoration and love. Malon blushed and looked away from him at the setting sun. He was about to speak when Malon jumped from her seat suddenly. "Oh goodness! It's late! I gotta get home. It's almost dinnertime."

"Malon, calm down. We just ate." He said, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, several hours ago. Come on, walk me home."  
Link sighed and folded the blanket as Malon gathered the basket. Once they reached their front door, Malon turned to Link and smiled, "Thank you for a lovely lunch, "She said, taking the blanket from him.

Link was silent for awhile, his eyes traveling across Malon's tanned face, her eyes, and finally stopping on her cherry lips. He leaned in and gently brought his lips to hers. It was an awkward moment, as if this was the first kiss either of them had ever had. Malon, unsure of how to react, hastily broke the embrace. "What's wrong?" Link asked, puzzled.

She fumbled for words as she felt her lips. They still tingled, as if Link's were pressed against them. "Goodnight," she said finally, disappearing into the house quickly. She leaned against the door, her breath caught in her throat. Once again she cursed herself for her rash actions. Being that close to Link…she had never felt more vulnerable or perfect before. The few seconds their lips were together sent shivers down her spine. She liked this new feeling. Perhaps, if chance should arise, she would attempt to share another kiss with him. A much longer one. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Ingo scowling at her. She tried reading his expression. Had he seen her kiss with Link? But then what difference did it make if he had? "I'll start dinner right now," She said, walking past him briskly.

"What was that?" he demanded, his voice chilling angry.

She stopped walking and turned to him, "Excuse me?" she asked, moving toward him a bit.

"I saw that out there," he continued. He whirled around to face her, his mustache twitching with anger.

"You were spying on me? My personal life is none of your business!" Malon yelled, her face reddening with frustration.

He grabbed her arms, "Little slut, just like _her_," he growled.

She wrenched herself free from his grasp, "What are you talking about?"

Ingo simply smirked, "It doesn't matter, really. We'll see how long this lasts before he leaves you again."

Malon bit her lower lip. "There he goes with his damned mind games again. Don't listen to him," her mind whispered.

But the reality of her life began to sink in. People she loved never stuck around for long. This had to be true. Her mother and father were gone. Link was probably planning another adventure. But Ingo was still here. She loathed him, and yet he remained. The rosy glow in her cheeks slowly dimmed as a great sadness settled on her shoulders. He was right. Link wasn't going to be around much longer. Ingo's cruel smile widened, knowing he had chipped away another part of her already wounded spirit.

_**Author's note: Sorry for the delay everyone. But the next chapter will be kind of dark. Just wanted to forewarn you before I post it. I'm still looking for a beta reader, too! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Malon winced in pain while she got to her feet, her knee creaking a bit. She had been crouched on her knees for the past several minutes, visiting with her parents. She rubbed her aching limb gingerly and looked up at the bright gray sky. The moon was shining brightly behind a thin cloud as a light snowfall began. She looked back toward the house as a lantern went out and a room darkened. "Link's got the right idea," she whispered, shoving her hands into the pockets of her apron.

Since their picnic, nearly three days ago, Link had been back every day. Ingo didn't dare go near her while he was there, much to her relief. And tonight, Link was spending the night. Malon knew she would sleep much easier knowing he was just a few doors down. Throughout the day, she noticed how Ingo glared at Link, especially when he was around her. Perhaps he was worried Link would propose and he would be fired. That didn't matter though, because Ingo barely did any work anymore. Or maybe he was jealous… She sighed as she shook her work dress down to the floor of her ice cold bedroom. Catching sight of herself as she walked by the vanity mirror, she stopped. Yellow and blue swathes decorated her abdomen. A few splotches of red and purple were visible on her thighs.

She was once strong, unbreakable. She beamed whenever any recognized her as Talon and Lela's daughter. Those were her younger days before she grew up and had to face the harsh realities of life. There was no such thing as fairy tales. Everything didn't end happily ever after. The chapters in her life usually ended with a kick or a punch.

Sleep was not easily attained that night. She tossed and turned for several hours before she finally slipped into a light slumber, her mind clouded with dreams or more accurately put nightmares.

Her eyes fluttered open and once again she was standing in front of the vanity mirror in nothing but her underwear. She gazed around the room and noticed how everything seemed distorted. The walls seemed to swirl and the bed looked as though it had melted to the floor. Malon's eyes traveled up from her bruised midsection and limbs to her eyes. Her reflection stared back at her. "Who are you?" she said, stating her thoughts aloud.

_I'm _you…

Malon jumped at the voice. Who had said that? She gazed around the empty room and noticed there was no door or windows.

"How did I allow this to happen? I was strong, a fighter. How could he change me when no one else could?" she demanded, turning back to her reflection.

_Because_ you _let him…_

Malon gazed hard at her reflection. And it stared back, mimicking her occasional blinking or hair rustling with the slight draft. "…I can't fight him. He's too strong…"

_And who do_ you _think gave him that power?_

She shook her head; this wasn't right. She didn't give Ingo anything.

_You _let him do whatever he wants…

The voice echoed in her ears and her hands covered them. But the chanting only grew louder and louder.

_You _let him do whatever he wants…

_You_ let him do whatever he wants…

_You_ let him do whatever he wants…

…_I_ let him do whatever he wants_… _

Malon woke suddenly as she felt the bed shift underneath her. There was a soft grunt and then a hand on her stomach, fumbling with the buttons of her nightgown. "Hey…" she started, but was silenced by lips pressing against hers, roughly. Ingo's large hands continued working to open her nightgown. Finally remembering she had hands, she swatted his away and slid back from him, "What are you doing?" she demanded, frantically pulling her nightgown back around her.

He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her down again, straddling her. "I really shouldn't have to explain this to you," he hissed, pinning her wrists down, "Now be a good girl and don't make this harder than it has to be."

His mouth traveled across her face down to her neck as Malon struggled beneath him. She had to call out to Link for help but his lips found her again, nibbling at her bottom lip.

He finally released her wrists and sat up, his hands fumbling with his belt. Malon, realizing that her hands were free once more, shoved him away from her with all her might. Ingo fell backwards, surprised by Malon's sudden burst of strength. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. She jumped from her bed and ran for the door, rattling the doorknob noisily. Locked! It seemed her hands forgot how to work as she clumsily fiddled with the lock. Ingo had recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist. He threw her back on the bed and crawled on her once more. "Why are you doing this?" she cried, as he grabbed hold of her wrists, trying to pin them to the mattress again.

He stopped moving and looked down at her, "I'm going to take from you what I wanted from her."

"…My mother?" she whispered.

Ingo's smirk widened, "If I can't have her, I'll settle for the next best thing. Now hold still, Red!" he hissed.

Her adrenaline began to surge as her face flushed with anger. No one but Link was allowed to call her Red. It was amazing how just three little letters gave her a burst of energy. "Don't you dare call me that!" She said, her voice growing fiercer with each word

"And what are you going to do?" he sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

-1I know I should not post author notes as chapters. Last night while trying to write chapter eight (and failing miserably mind you). I went to bed and had a dream about the story. And unfortunately, it didn't provide me with any enlightenment on chapter 8 but it did give me inspiration to completely revamp the story and take it in an entirely new direction. Now to be honest, I like my dream story a lot better than the one up now. But I won't take it down if nobody wants me too. I'll finish it the way it is.

Just let me know what you think. Should I finish the story the way it is or take it the new direction? Either way, it'll get finished.

Once I get chapter eight finished, I'll take down this author note.


End file.
